1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sport object having multiple, re-positionable, multi-faced exterior appendages for color changing and decorative purposes actuated by hand manipulation.
2. Description of Related Art
Various decorative balls are available in the market, such as colored balls. Generally, these balls all have predefined color. This kind of decorative ball are boring and dull in appearance. Nowadays children are attracted towards interactive games such as video games therefore they are losing interest on outdoor activities due to lack of interactive toys and balls.
However, colored balls mainly serve to provide only decorative effect and are rarely used in games in which the user can participate actively. Also, the balls are getting boring, and there exists a need to make the recreational balls which is interactive and usable in different fields.
There also exists liquid-filled or thickened-liquid-filled balls which change colors when squeezed. However such balls face various issues such as that when the skin of the ball is ruptured, the colored liquid flows into the surroundings and stains furniture, carpet and clothes. Therefore, there is a need of a sports object that is interactive with the users.